After the Awakening
by ShieruFantomuhaivu
Summary: It's another boring night after Ciel had been ronewed as a demon... What does this night have in store for him and his suggestive butler?


**Title: **After the Awakening

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor am I the one who created it. This is simply fan-based material.

**Special Thanks: **xStrike2000x (who was one of the people that inspired me to write my stories), Ashley (Facebook "sister". also my #1 fan), and Lisa Scribner (aka on IMVU and Facebook: Sebby)

**A/N: **This one is story that I'm fairly proud of. It wasn't all that difficult... If you think I should add a chapter, tell me and I will. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>It was already passed 7pm at the Earl's new home with his eternal butler. "Young Master... Are you going to rest any time soon?" The boy glared at him. "Didn't I tell you not to add 'Young' to that title you give me? I'm not a child anymore. Plus, I'm not tired." The man sighed and nodded, looking at his master who had been reborn a demon only months ago. "Sebastian, I want to go outside." The butler stood silent for a moment before replying, "It's rather dark and cold outside... Master." Ciel scoffed and stood, grabbing his coat as he walked to the door, murmuring how he didn't care. "Come, Sebastian." They both headed outside.<p>

Not even ten minutes outside and they find trouble: Grell. "Sebas-chan! Why are you out in the cold?" He couldn't breathe a word before Ciel flashed his crimson eyes and spoke for him. "He is showing me around the forest. A better question would be... What are YOU doing so close to my home...Shinigami?" Grell shuddered, barely able to let out a word. The only thing he could say was "I wanted to see Sebas-chan." But Ciel turned his back and walked away before he could say more. Before actually disappearing from Grell's sight, he said something that utterly shocked both men. "Grell... Would you like to come inside? It's a bit cold out here."

He chuckled before walking to the light that so profoundly emitted from his living room porch. When they went into the building, Ciel gestured the butler to sit beside the other man on the sofa whilst he was on his comfortable chair. Grell was trembling a bit from excitement. His beloved Sebastian had no choice but to follow his master's orders and sit beside him. Breaking the prolonged silence, Grell started talking about the soul he collected on that day. He talked about how it was some woman who died from being eaten alive by some animal or catching whatever disease... Ciel wasn't really paying attention. In fact, he could care less what this man even said. The only thing he paid attention to was Sebastian, who had his eyes glued to his master.

"Grell, would you mind leaving my home for a while? You're fairly annoying and undesirable." He glared at Grell, who was a bit bewildered as to why the boy would only allow him a few moments in his home, but reluctantly walked out the door, not saying a word. As soon as he was out of the boy's sight, Sebastian looked at his master with a rather disappointed look on his face. "Why did you suddenly make him go?"

Ciel turned away, not answering. He finally let something slip from his mouth. "Sebastian, why does he find you so... attractive?" The butler looked at him with a blank expression. "I've no idea. It's bothersome though... He knows I don-" "Do you find me attractive... Sebastian?" Ciel blurted, cutting the man off. Sebastian walked a bit closer to him, smirking. "Of course I do, Master. I-" "Then prove it." He said, interrupting again.

He walked even closer to Ciel to where he was right in front of him. He gently moved his hand under the boy's chin and kissed him. He then broke the kiss and whispers in his ear, "I find you very attractive, Master. So much that I would like to make you mine." He turned and walked away to the fireplace that was a few feet away from the chair his master was in. Ciel stood up, stating "Then why don't you? The night is still young, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord." He said, picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom. When they were at the bed, Ciel kissed him, forcing his tongue through the man's lips and probing the entirety of his mouth. Sebastian accepted this and embraced him as the kiss became more passionate and sincere. He didn't even attempt to hide how he felt about his master, for he showed it through his actions. His touch was as gentle as it usually was, as if he were playing. His lips made their way to his neck, softly kissing and sucking on it.

Ciel was shocked to find himself enjoying this, he found his hands were gripping the man's beautiful black hair. "S-Sebastian... More." The man chuckled and nodded, unbuttoning his master's shirt and letting his lips move to the boy's soft chest, brushing over the tender skin on his nipples. Light moans slipped from the boy's mouth as he felt himself stiffening and Sebastian more than noticed this. "Master, you're making such sweet sounds and growing more and more aroused. Is it because we've not done this 'activity' in a while?"

Ciel looked at him as if the man was a complete imbecile. "Shut up. You know what has to be done when it's like this." Sebastian said nothing, but kissed down his master's belly to his hard member. He chuckled a bit when the younger demon quivered a bit under his touch. He let Ciel enter deep into his mouth, gripping the boy's sides and forcing him to rock his hips. He did as expected and thrusted hard, pulling the man's hair a bit. "S-Sebastian! It's c-coming!" He continued until his mouth was filled with the boy's sweet semen.

He stared as his master writhed in pleasure, breathing heavy. "Did you enjoy it that much? To be quaking in such a manner... This is truly a marvelous sight, Master." Ciel, at this point, couldn't keep his composure. He only wanted more. He desperately cried out, "Sebastian... Devour me! Take me until ecstasy is granted to both you and I. Do it until my voice echoes throughout the forest! That is an order!"

This order and tone shocked Sebastian, as he hadn't seen his master like this in years. But he smiled and answered "Yes, My Lord" before completely stripping. "Master..." He started, "What position would you prefer this time?" Ciel shrugged and told him it didn't matter. So the older demon, who was now giving the devilish smirk he usually gave off, bent the boy over and began licking his entrance to ready him for what was inevitably going to happen. Ciel quivered and gripped the sheets as he felt himself craving for his butler.

"S-Sebastian... I can't b-bear being teased any longer! P-Put it in." Sebastian's crimson eyes illuminated the room as he desired to completely ravish his master. He slid his throbbing member into the boy, hesitating a moment before thrusting to thoroughly gain pleasure from the instance. He started a bit gentle and making the penetration shallow, then gradually went deeper as the boy allowed his voice to become louder. "Sebastian. I want you to be rough with me!" Ciel desired Sebastian more than he used to. _Could it be that my becoming a demon has driven me to this level? _He thought to himself.

Sebastian chuckled as he grabbed the boy's hips and thrusted nice and hard. Then he slid a hand under his master's torso, stroking his hard cock. Ciel, at this point, was letting his sweet voice let out the loudest moans he could gather. Sebastian quickly picked him up and shoved him against the wall, making his master face him as he went deep as possible and pressed continuously on his pleasure spot. "Master... I'm so close! I want to come!" He gripped the boy's hair as he thrusted harder. Ciel screamed "Do it! C-Come deep inside me! I want it!" He wrapped his arms around the demon and dug his nails into his back.

Sebastian couldn't hold it anymore. "M-Master-!" He let out before releasing his hot load in Ciel's tight ass. They both fell onto the bed, breathing heavy. The boy kissed him before laying his head on the older demon's chest as he was brought closer into the man's arms. He closed his eyes and was comforted by the man's gentle heartbeat.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I, you, Master."

"Stay with me... forever."

"Yes, My Lord."


End file.
